


Even if I had to sleep 100 years

by Just_another_theaterkid



Series: Fairytale aus that probably only I will like [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Death, Arranged Marriage, Fairies, Fairy Tale Retellings, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sleeping Beauty Elements, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_another_theaterkid/pseuds/Just_another_theaterkid
Summary: King Courfeyrac and King Combeferre introduce their first son to their kingdom. But what happens  when the child is cursed? Will the prince's narcisistic fiancé be any help? Or will all hope be lost?Or, the sleeping beauty au nobody asked for. This is heavily based on the Belgian musical version of the classic fairytale, so this will not be like the Disney movie.
Relationships: Combeferre/Courfeyrac (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Montparnasse (Les Misérables)
Series: Fairytale aus that probably only I will like [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882810
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	1. Once upon a time..

Once upon a time here was an excited buzz going around a small kingdom, dat from here, everyone was happily chatting about the news. But what could've happend that was so special? What could this unique event be?   
Today, there had been one big announcement from the palace: a young prince had been born. His parents, king Courfeyrac and king Combeferre, had named their newborn son Enjolras.  
He was the happiest and most beautiful baby anyone had ever seen.   
Courfeyrac smiled as he watched his husband hush their son to sleep, knowing this probably would be the last moment of peace and quiet they would get before the celebrations started. He looked at the baby curiously. ''Do you think he'd prefer steak or salmon for dinner tonight? Or is he a vegetarian?'' The king asked his husband, a bit worried they would make the wrong choice. Combeferre laughed and kissed his husband's forrhead. ''I think he would prefer milk instead.'' Courfeyrac shrugged. ''Alright, just wanted to make sure.'' And right then, there was the sound of trumpets ringing. One by one, all their special guests arrived to celebrate the birth of the young prince. There were kings, queens, dukes, dutchesses and many, many more.  
All night long, king Courfeyrac had been bored out of his mind, all he wanted to do, was spend time with his lovely family. But Combeferre kept him there with sweet promises that neither of them actually wanted to keep, due to exhaustion.   
Then, the moment was finally there. A softly glittering sparkle started in the corner of the ballroom. Then, three beautiful fairies appeared out of nowhere. They wear floating, their long gowns hanging beneath them ellagantly.  
''Welcome!'' Exclaimed king Combeferre cheerfully. ''We are glad you were able to make it! We are happy to introduce you to our pride and joy: Enjolras.''   
The sweetest fairy of the three, named Jehan, came down to look at the small child, laying in his crib. They sighed lovingly. ''What a cutie! He will be so charming once he grows up!''   
The second fairy named Cosette, the wisest of the three can down as well. ''I can tell he will grow up to be a very smart man.'' The two kings smiled and thanked the fairies for their kind compliments. Then, Éponine, the third and final fairy came down. She was known to be the most honest, and a bit blunt at times. She looked down at the sleeping prince, not at all impressed. She had never been a big fan of babies. ''He is such a Uhhh... child?'' Cosette gave her poke in the ribs with her elbow as a warning.   
''But we did not come here empty handed. We each have a wish to grant him, those will help him in life.'' Cosette explained. At once, the three fairies raised their wands and waved. A beautiful sound could be heard, or was like a harmony of a thousant harps.  
First Éponine floated up again. She smiled. ''My wish is, that on the day of his 10th birthday, prince Enjolras will meet the love of his life.'' She waved her wand and the sound was heard again. King Courfeyrac smiled. ''Thank you, that is very kind of you to wish upon our son.'' Then Cosette floated up. "I wish, that on his 18th birthday, he will marry the person of hij dreams." An with another wave of the wand, the second wish was granted. All the party's guests were listening quietly to what the last wish would be. Finally Jehan floated up. "My wish is..." Suddenly their usually rosey cheeks turned very pale. "I feel something.. it's not.. something isn't right!"  
With a loud bang, everything turned dark. There was flash of bright light and then there was a tall figure standing in the middle of the room.   
"I heard there is a party, but I was not invited." The figure spoke in a deep, gravelly voice. All guests hid in a corner of the room, but King Courfeyrac stepped forward. "Javert! It's good to see you here! We all thought you were dead!" He excused.  
"Shut up!" Thundered Javert's voice. The baby began to cry, the three good fairies tried their best to shush him. Javert walked towards them. "How dare you invite those inexperienced amatures, but not me?! I am the mightiest of all! But it's alright. I just came by to bring my own wish."  
Alarmed, king Combeferre stepped forward and took his husband's hand. "You really don't have t-" He was rudely interrupted by Javert. "My wish for the child is, that on his 18th birthday, he will prick his finger on a spinningwheel, and suffer a long, painful death." There were gasps, screams, cries of horror, but the evil fairy Javert did not care. With another loud bang, and bright flash of light, he was gone.  
The new parents rushed to their son and held him close, as if to protect him from further harm. The candle lights flickered back on, but instead of the cosy warmth they gave earlier that evening, they now were sad shadows of what the party could've been.   
King Courfeyrac took a deep breath to compose himself, and turned towards the three now beautifully sad fairies. "I know it's a lot to ask." He said, voice shaking with fear and anger. "But is there anything at all you three can do to stop this tragedy from happening? I can give you anything you need in return, but please, save my son."   
The three fairies shook their head, Cosette was the first who dared to speak up at the king. "I'm sorry your majesty, but sadly enough, there's nothing we can do against Javert's spells. He is simply too powerful to wish away." Combeferre cried softly into his husband's shoulder.   
Contrary to popular belief, Éponine did have a good heart. She simply could not stand the sight of the new family in so much pain. "There is something that we can do though. Jehan hasn't wished anything upon the prince."  
Jehan looked up, a little terrified at the thought of going up against something as strong as Javert's magic. "I'm not sure I can.. I- I mean, what if something goes wrong? I could make it worse than it already is." Cosette put a hand on their shoulder. "I believe you can do it. We'll help if you need it."  
Jehan gave in and floated up. "I wish.." They fell silent and went pale again, but they knew this had to be done. "Come on, Jehan. I know you can do it." Whispered Éponine.  
Jehan took a deep breath. He could still feel Javert's pressence in the room, but he tried his best to fight it.   
"My wish is, that Enjolras will not die from the spinningwheel, but that it will bring him and the entire kingdom, to a deep sleep that will last 100 years. And he will eventually be kissed awake by the person his heart truly belongs to." Jehan raised their wand, and waved. But instead of the beautiful noise, only an echo of Javert's evil laughter could be heard.   
Jehan almost burst into tears right then, but before he had the chance to, their sisters floated up besides them. "We'll do it together." Cosette said, smiling sympatheticly. The three of them waved their wands together, and the beautiful sound was now louder than ever, making the spell complete.  
There were sounds of cheers and even baby giggles from Enjolras. The kings thanked the fairies endlessly, their baby was saved.  
Soon, the party resumed. Everyone could breath again, and they let themselves forget about the curse. There would be better times to deal with it.   
For now, the party would continue for seven days, and seven nights. And no one would speak of the tragic events for 18 years.


	2. Birds should fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras celebrates his 10th birthday. What could wrong, right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for animal abuse and animal death! There's also a non-graphic fight. If this triggeres you, please do not read!

Dispite the undeniable dark shadow the curse had cast upon him, prince Enjolras grew up to be a very happy child.  
He was loved by his parents and spent almost every minute of the free time he had playing in the large gardens.  
He was absolutely beautiful with his bright blue eyes and long locks of golden hair, everybody adored the young heir of the throne.  
On his 10th birthday, he was prepared to meet his one true love. Because his parents were too afraid to let anything run by coincidence and luck, they had set him up to meet his prince charming.  
Out of desperation, Courfeyrac and Combeferre had written to every royal family they knew, asking if there was any prince or princess available who was around the same age as Enjolras.  
Unfortunatly, they had only gotten one reply. It had come from the royal family of Thenardiér, they were not trust worthy in slightest, their kingdom was always out of money due to excesive partying, and well known for being awfully rude.  
But the two kings figured that if the Thenardiér boy was the only prince available, they would have accept that destiny. 

Enjolras had spent his whole day making sure his blonde hair was in perfect condition, and that his red and white outfit wasn't stained. He wore a beautiful velvet red jacket, with plain white pants. This was by far his favourite outfit ever.  
He was nervously waiting by the gates. Each of his dads had comforting a hand on his tiny shoulders.  
Then they heard the horses, the carriages, trumpets and finally, finally the gates opened. First there were two adults, Enjolras assumed those were king and queen Thenardiér. Although they looked weird, dirty and not at all interested at all in getting to know Enjolras, but he didn't care about what they were like. All he wanted, was to meet their son.  
Prince Montparnasse made his entrance. He was shorter than Enjolras, and had a mean smirk on his face. Instead of introducing himself, the foreign prince put a hand on his nose and made a very loud farting noise.  
Enjolras frowned. Was this a joke? This couldn't be right, why would his parents invite someone like this? He looked up at his dads, and saw them both wearing something that even his 10 year old brain recognized as fake smiles.  
King Combeferre took a deep breath. "Welcome, all three of you!" His voice sounded weird to Enjolras. He never heard either of his dads sound upset before.  
"Let us introduce you to our lovely son prince Enjolras." The mortified prince stepped forward and bowed. He could feel judging eyes on him. Someone grabbed his face, and pulled his head to all sides for inspection. It was queen Thenardiér, she looked at him as if he were a piece meat that was up for sale.  
"He'll do just fine." She said, finally letting go of his face. "Ive seen prettier ofcourse, but your fortune makes up for it!" She laughed as if she had just said something hilarious.  
He heard his father, king Courfeyrac whisper in his ear. "Be brave, little one. It's gonna be alright."  
Then his dad, king Combeferre spoke up. "I think it would be best to leave the children alone, so they can get to know eachother. Meanwhile, we could go inside and eat."  
All adults seemed satisfied with that proposal, except for the queen. "What's on the menu?! It better be a good." Her husband slapped her arm. "That doesn't matter, as long as it's free!" The couple laughed but again seemed to be the only people who found it funny.  
Enjolras tried to hold on to his dad's hand as long could, but eventually, he had to let go.

And then they were alone in the palace gardens, Enjolras and the mean prince. But Enjolras decided to give him a chance, no matter how much he dreaded it. "My dad says that we have to get married when we're older." He started, trying to make a conversation.  
Prince Montparnasse nodded. "My dad says, that your dads have a lot of money. I want to be the richest king ever."  
Enjolras frowned. "What do you need all that money for? Isn't it most important to have a happy kingdom?"  
This made Montparnasse laugh. "We need the money so we can go to war!" He made a movement like he was shooting. "That would be so much fun!"  
This did not sit well with Enjolras. "What do you mean fun? War is useless. Why would you want to hurt innocent people?!"  
Montparnasse just shrugged, that stupid grin not going away from his face. Enjolras took a deep breath and decided to just let it go.  
Suddenly, Montparnasse pointed up at the sky. "Do you see that bird over there?" Enjolras smiled and nodded. "That is snowy! Snowy is my pigeon! He's my best friend." Enjolras gestured with his hand for Snowy, the white pigeon, to fly closer to them. What he did not notice was Montparnasse pulling out his slingshot catapult and aiming at the poor bird.  
When Enjolras finally realised what Montparnasse was doing, it was too late. The mean prince tired, and Snowy fell dead in the grass.  
With a heartbreaking scream, Enjolras latched himself onto the other boy. Crying and punching, repeating "you killed my best friend" over, and over, and over again. He felt alone, betrayed. How dare he? How dare he take his only friend away from him? And for what? Just to have fun? Or to piss Enjolras off? Never in his life, had anyone been this cruel to Enjolras before. Had his parents known about this? Did they not like snowy? Why would they let someone kill him if they knew how much he meant to Enjolras? All these thoughts ran through his head as he punched. But eventually, he let the other prince go.  
Montparnasse put on the fake tears, and ran towards the palace, telling everyone who would listen, that the other prince had attacked him without warning.  
Prince Enjolras was left all by himself, heartbroken. He kneeled down in the grass and picked up the dead bird. He silently sobbed as he petted his dead friend softly.  
He then felt a hand on his shoulder, not big enough to be that of an adult, but way too gentle to be Montparnasse's. He turned around, there was a strange boy standing there. He had dark brown curls, and wore dirty but soft looking clothes.  
"Are you alright? What happened?" The strange boy asked, nodding towards the lifeless bird in the prince's hands.  
Enjolras shook his head. "Snowy, my bird has to sleep forever now." He sniffed and whiped the tears from his face.  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry. Was he ill?" Asked the boy, kneeling down beside the you prince. Again, Enjolras shook his head.  
"The boy that I'm marrying killed him. He shot my only friend without reason!" The hot tears came back, streaming down the blonde's face.  
The brunette wrapped an arm around the crying boy. "You need to watch out then, people who hurt innocent animals are bad, and mean. Birds should fly! Not be shot!"  
Enjolras smiled, for the first time today he felt like someone understood him. "What is your name?" Asked the young prince.  
"My name Grantaire, I'm the gardener's son." The boy, who Enjolras now knew as Grantaire answered. "But I'm not really supposed to talk to the people from the palace.. you're prince Enjolras, aren't you?"  
Enjolras nodded, disappointed as he knew what would happen next. The other boy would leave him all alone again.  
Grantaire stood up. "Then I really should go. We're not allowed to talk to eachother."  
Enjolras quickly went to stand next to him. "Can you do something for me?"  
The garderener's boy nodded. "I would do anything for you."  
Enjolras smiled and looked down at the bird in his hands. Could he really trust this stranger with something so important? "Will you burry Snowy for me? I don't want to leave him here."  
At Grantaire's nod, Enjolras handed his best friend over to him. "Ofcourse. I will burry him under the rose bush, it's very beautiful there." Grantaire assured him.  
"That's really sweet of you Grantaire, thank you." He gave Grantaire a quick kiss on the cheek, making them both blush. "Will I ever see you again?"  
"I don't think so, no. I go will go burry Snowy now. Take care, Enjolras." And with that, the sweet boy with the dark curls disappeared with the bird.

After the short encounter, Enjolras did not have a lot of time to cry. A pretty shimmer appeared in front of him, that turned into a beautiful light. Then, there were the three free fairies, who quickly started surrounding him, asking many questions.  
Enjolras had only seen them once after the day he was born. It had been when he was five years old, they had come to see if he was well after he had caught a pretty severe fever, which he beat only 2 days later.  
He knew how enthousiastic they could be and usually wouldn't have minded. But considering the long day he'd already had, it all became a bit too much for him.  
Upon seeing the overwhelmed look on the prince's face, Jehan pushed their sisters away. "We're here to see if the first wish has come true! Have you met him yet?" They asked gently.  
Enjolras nodded. "Yes.. I met the man my heart belongs to.." He said, unable to keep the sadnes out of his voice.  
Cosette put a hand on his shoulder, her hand was warm but not as nice as Grantaire's. "And? How was he? Is he nice to you?"  
Enjolras grabbed Cosette's hand, tears spilling down his cheeks again. "He is awful! He's rude and cruel! He even killed my bird, just to amuse himself!"  
Éponine's eyes widened in shock. "Little shit did what, now?!" The said, which earend two elbows in the ribs, one from each of her siblings. "I mean, what went wrong? I thought I-"  
Then there was a loud bang and a bright flash of lightning. Little Enjolras ran.


	3. A royal disaster.. wedding*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras turns 18 and get's married! .....Yay!

Javert laughed at the prince's reaction. "Happy birthday! May you only have 8 years left."   
This made Éponine angry, and believe me, you don't want to get Éponine angry. "Listen up, asshole. I can guarantee you that every single one of the wishes that were made out of love will come true.  
Javert laughed. "You mean to say that annoying little fart of a prince is Enjolras' true love?! That's the most hilarous thing I've ever heard!"  
When she saw how nervous that last comment made her feel, Cosette stepped forward. "I'm so sure they will come true, I'm even willing to put a bet on it!"   
Javert smiled. "Is that so? Well I bet that none of your useless wishes will come true."  
Jehan had to think for a few seconds. This did not sound like the best idea ever, but they hated Javert too much to let this opportunity pass by. "Deal! But if you lose, you will have to disappear from our, and the royal family's lifes forever!" Their sisters nodded, fully confident that this would turn out well.  
The evil fairy laughed. "Alright, that's fair. But if you lose, I'll turn you into the three little pigs!"   
Cosette hesitated, was that really worth the guess? That little prince sure as hell dis not look like the love of Enjolras' life. "Alright, we're doing it! We'll win anyways!"   
"I'll see you three in 108 years then!" Thundered Javert, before he disappeared again.

8 years later.

King Courfeyrac was pacing his bedroom like he had been doing a lot this past week. Tomorrow would be the judgement day. If his only son, Enjolras, were to prick his finger tomorrow, then he might never wake up again. That was his biggest nightmare. But he had to stay possitive, tomorrow will also be the day of his son's wedding to prince Montparnasse. Not that that made him any less nervous. The previous night, they had gathered ever single spinning wheel in the country, and burned it to dust, in the hopes that could protect their son from the evil curse.   
He looked at his exhausted husband who was sitting on their bed. The years had given both of them a few grey hairs, and smile wrinkles around their eyes and mouth.  
"What if that prince is not the one? What if the fairies were wrong all along and we never questioned it? Have you seen him?! Does that seem like the love of our son's life to you?"   
King Combeferre stood up and cupped his husband's cheek in his hand. "At this point I don't think there's anything we could do, or could've done, my love. We just have to let happen what happens. And hope that will be enough to save our sweet boy. For now, let's lay down and try not to worry."

At the same time, there were two young men in the garden. They were laying next to the rose bush where one of them had burried a bird, way back when they were young boys. This had been their meet up spot ever since that day.   
But over the years, worryless chatting and innocent kisses on the cheek, had turned into deep conversations and longing stares.  
There was an unspoken sadness between the two as they grew older.  
This particular evening, both of them had silent tears running down their faces as they watched the stars, knowing this would likely be their last evening spent like this.   
Prince Enjolras sat up. "I don't want to go home tonight."  
Grantaire looked up at him and laughed. "Well, my dear prince, then where do you wish to go tonight?" He knew full well that Enjolras hated it when he called him that, which made him love it even more. Enjolras galered at him before continueing. "I wanna go anywhere.. as long as it's with you."   
Grantaire's heart melted, but he knew that Enjolras knew just as well as he did why that was not an option. "That's not possible, Enjolras, you know that. I really wish we could run away. But if they found us, your fiancé would chop off my head as soon as they would bring us back here. And I kinda need my head."  
This made Enjolras smile. "Yeah, I kinda like your head where it is now too."  
There was a long moment of comfortable silence between them. Slowly but surely, the prince leaned down to kiss the gardener's lips. He was almost there when he felt a hand on his chest, gently holding him back. "Please don't do this to me now.. I don't think I can watch you get married if you do." He whispered softly.  
Enjolras sat back up. "I know it's selfish to ask this from you but.. please don't marry anyone else as long as I'm still here."  
This made Grantaire laugh again. "I don't think I could ever marry anyone else. You'll live in my heart forever, and there's nothing anyone could do to get you out of there. Even if I had to sleep 100 years, I would still love you."  
These words felt heavy, and true to both. They lied their for hours, holding eachother's hand, crying and watching the starts.

The next day, Enjolras felt sick with nerves, waiting for his cue to walk down the isle. He held on to both of his fathers' hand, but it didn't comfort him one bit. He was dressed in a beautiful white satin jacket that had pearls and a subtle gold patern, with some fancy black pants. His hair was done nicely, and he even had a little bit of make up on. Dispite all this, he had never felt less beautiful before. He was tired and stressed. Both him and his parents were shaking when the three walked down the isle.   
Prince Montparnasse looked relaxed. Unfortunatly, he still had that same mean grin on his face. It didn't take Enjolras lomg to realise, that this was still the same boy who shot his friend. Everything about him looked mean in a very unatractive way. His hair looked greasy, his nails were dirty, and his breath reeked of cheap wine despite it being early in the morning. In a way, he had a lot in common with Grantaire, but where his real love always seemed embarassed to look like that while standing in front of a prince, his husband to be, had made no effort to clean himself up.  
Enjolras truly did his best to spare himself time, and stretched the ceremony as much as he could, but there was no way to avoid it any longer. Prince Enjolras was marrying prince Montparnasse.  
But right before Enjolras was to promise his loyalty to a man he did not love, there was a loud bang and a bright flash of lightning.  
Javert stood in front of the almost-married-couple. "I come in peace. I realised that I was wrong, and I want to congretulate the young couple with a gift."   
Eventhough everyone in the room was screaming for Enjolras to not open it, he couldn't hear them. It was as if he was in a bubble that dis not know time, of just him, and the stranger handing him the gift. No one in all his 18 years, had told him about the curse that lay upon him. Carefully he took the gift and opened it. When he tried to lift the small wooden object out of it's box, he felt a sharp sting in his finger.  
And as everyone slowly sunk into a deep sleep on the ground, a small spinning wheel fell from prince Enjolras hands.


	4. A lot of trouble for just 1 kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes to an end, so does this story. Who is going to wake Enjolras up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry for not uploading but.. I'm finally back! Thanks for all the love and support this book got! And don't by sad, I plan to write many more fairytales like this!

The small rose bush, watered by the tears of a young prince and a gardener's boy, and fed with the life of a bird that died many years ago, had grown out and wrapped itself around the entire castle. 100 years had passed since the moon had last seen the growing forbidden love around the palace gardens. And besides the overwhelming sadness that had taken over the place, nothing had changed.   
Time seemed to be, like everyone else on the palace grounds, frozen into a deep sleep.  
Years ago, the three good fairies had put Enjolras in his own soft bed where he could sleep peacefully, rather than laying on the cold ballroom floor.  
Finally, after years of waiting, a noise was heard from the castle. A yawn.  
There was a single yawn. Then movement, people stretching and trying their best to bring some life back into their muscles, sore from all the years rested upon them.   
King Combeferre was the first to stand, he found his husband on the floor, eyes still small from sleep. Neither of them looked like they had aged even a single day in the many years they had to spend unconcious.   
King Courfeyrac needed a little help, but soon was standing, arms wrapped tightly around his loving husband. For 100 years, they had only been able to dream about this day. And now, they could hold eachother again.  
There was a voice from the middle of the room.   
"So can I kiss him now, or what?" It was prince Montparnasse, not the prince who's voice everyone was hoping to hear. King Courfeyrac gritted his teeth but forced a smile. "I'm sure my son is waiting for you in his room, he's still asleep."   
That made the prince laugh. "He seems lazy, but that's fine, he won't get much sleep once we're married anyways, if you know what I mean."  
Courfeyrac did know what he meant, and felt very tempted to punch him for that comment. Everyone knew that Enjolras wasn't a very physically affectionate person, he never had been. So it was an easy guess that the young prince would need time before was comfortable to do such thing.   
But Courfeyrac decided to let it slide for the sake of his son. He pointed toward the stairs. "Everybody, please follow me this way to the prince's room."   
The small crowd walked up the stairs, all excited to see the magic of Enjolras walking up.   
The Thénardiers, however, stayed behind to look at what beautiful treasures their son would earn out of marraige with prince Enjolras.   
Upstairs, three beautiful fairies appeared to watch their wishes come true. If the prince succeeded in waking Enjolras up, they could get married right away. That would every single wish true.  
A fourth fairy appeared, this one's pressence was a lot darker. Javert was ready to watch the tragedy unfold. He had waited years for this, and now he could watch everyone break down. And he could take the three little pigs to a farm, in the mud where they belonged.  
Prince Montparnasse stretched his arms, his neck, and his back, before leaning down to press a loud kiss to the other prince's lips.   
Everyone was watching, all wanting to be the first to see Enjolras move. But he didn't move. He didn't open his eyes, he didn't kiss Montparnasse back, or sit up. He did nothing. Absolutely nothing.  
Montparnasse decided to try again.. And again, but Enjolras wouldn't move an inch.   
Quickly, King Courfeyrac pulled him away from his son. "Back off! He's clearly not waking up, so stop molesting him!"   
Montparnasse shrugged. "Does it matter? He's probably dead anyways." This would've earned him a punch in the face, if it wasn't for Combeferre pulling his husband back against his chest, tears in his eyes. If the prince didn't wake up now, that meant he never would.   
Jehan screamed in horror as the realisation slowly set in, they had no plan B, there was nothing else they could do. The wasn't lifted, it never had been. For years it resten on the prince, and no one knew about it.  
Javert laughed, the sound was cold, bitter, but very ammused. "I guess that's that, then." He looked at sleeping prince. "My wish came out, and was the only one that did." He looked at Éponine, who tried to hold her head high no matter how affraid the really was, the idd not look forward to being a pig. "On his tenth birthday, prince Enjolras did not meet the love of his life." He looked over at Cosette who was trying to comfort Jehan who had been the first to start crying. "Prince Enjolras did not get kissed awake by the man his heart truly belongs to, and I'm sure he's not marrying him today either."  
He raised his arms high in the air to start performing his magic. "This means that I get the three pigs."  
The large doors to the bedroom slammed open. A messy man stumbled in, he looked dirty, and his hair was a big mess. "Stop!" He panted, he had ran up the many stairs that led up to this room. "Fuck, that was high." He took a second to collect himself. "Your majesties, let me introduce myself. My name is Grantaire, my father and I take care of your beautiful gardens." He bowed for the two kings, but Combeferre really wasn't feeling the status thing in this moment of grief. He stuck out his hand for the gardener to shake. "It's nice to meet you, Grantaire. But I do need to ask, why are you here?"  
It was like a big weight melted away from Grantaire's shoulders as he shook the king's hand, this could be a lot easier than he had thought. He took a very deep breath.  
"Forgive me, your majesty for being so forward but, I think I may be able to lift the curse. You see, Enjolras and I have been meeting eachother, without permission, and I'm really sorry about that, he's not though so it isn't all my fault. He is the love of my life, and if you'll allow it, I want to try and wake him up." He sighed. "If you wish me to stay away from him after that, I would. I just want him to be safe."  
Éponine, who was glad not to be a pig yet, looked him up and down carefully. "But.. I know you! You're the boy who burried Enjolras' bird on." Her eyes widened. "His tenth birthday!"  
Courfeyrac put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "If that is right, the wishes might be true after all!" Grantaire could only nodded, him and Enjolras finally stood a chance in this world.  
Combeferre squeezed the young man's hand before he finally let ge of it. "If you can wake our beautiful son, you can marry him. Today."  
Javert's voice thundered over the sweet almost-family moment. "If you want to kiss your dear prince, you have get past me first!" With those words, his body started to shake, and slowly transformed into a big, snake like, monster that circled itself all around the prince's bed.  
It was one of those animals that make children too affraid to sleep at night. It was a dark yellow with purple blisters all over it's body, and it had teeth, sharp as knives. It's head was as big as a regular sized couch and had cat-like features. It's breath smelled like a combination of rotting flesh and molding food.  
Grantaire nodded, trying to prepare himself to fight the thing. He didn't even register who have him a sword, but he suddenly was holding it. He had never been this scared in his life, it made him feel sick. But looking at his love, he felt some courage fill his body.   
He stepped forward and raised his sword, in one swing, he tried to stab the beast in the heart. But it caught Grantaire's arm between it's mighty teeth, the young man cried out in pain.  
Then there was an obnoxiously loud scream, but it hadn't come from Grantaire. It was Montparnasse, holding his nose in his hands, but this fingers weren't enough to hide the bright green and blue lights coming from it. Éponine to this day still denies all claims that she was responsible for the action, but everyone knows it wasn't Cosette or Jehan.  
Everybody looked on as the prince ran away screaming, out of the palace to never be seen again, everybody watched, including the big monster. This gave Grantaire exactly enough time to take the sword with his free hand. Moving quickly, he was able to slice the monster's huge head off.   
Blood splashed all over the young man's clothing. The monster fell to the ground. It shrunk, and shrunk until it was no longer a yellow monster, it was Javert laying dead on the floor instead.   
Cosette was the first who started clapping, but soon the whole room was cheering.   
"Wait!" Courfeyrac's yelled. "Enjolras isn't awake yet."   
Grantaire fell to his knees besides the bed. He pushed a few strands of golden hair out of his lover's face. "Hey Enj, you better wake up. I didn't just kill a giant monster for nothing." He said, before leaning down and kissing him gently on his soft lips. After a few seconds he pulled away, the whole room held their breath. Then, bright green eyes fluttered open, Enjolras had woken up. "I think I overstelpt a bit, didn't I?"  
Grantaire's unharmed arm wrapped around his neck in a tight embrace. Another loud cheer, from wedding guest to staff, King to cook, everyone was happy for the young couple.   
"But wait." Enjolras said, gently going through Grantaire's wild curls with his hand, he could feel his hair was heavy with sweet and blood. "You are definitely not the prince I expected."  
Grantaire looked up, his cheeks were wet with tears of joy. "No, I'm not. But I am the man your heart truly belongs to, my love. And, since your fathers already agreed." He looked in the direction of the two kings, who were nodding enthousiastically. "I wanted to ask, will you marry me?"   
And so, with every wish come true, the evil Javert dead, and a very happy royal family, the three fairies' work was done. They disappeared into beautiful stars, and they were only seen again on very happy days. And believe me, there were many happy days to come.   
King Combeferre and King Courfeyrac grew very old together, and even after their long reign as kings, got to enjoy life for many more years.   
Enjolras and Grantaire married, under the condition that the gardener's son still made sure the palace gardens were beautiful as ever.   
And they loved happily ever after..


End file.
